


won't you stay 'til the a.m.?

by underthesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ?? existential crisis, Cussing, Fluff, M/M, capitalism scared the baby (chanyeol), lapslock, so much cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthesoo/pseuds/underthesoo
Summary: it's the end of senior year, but chanyeol feels like it's the end of everything.





	won't you stay 'til the a.m.?

**Author's Note:**

> title from a.m. by 1d (a fucking good song tbh)

kyungsoo knows better than to question chanyeol's erratic mood swings. 

they've been friends for over a decade, and kyungsoo has seen chanyeol make thousands of mistakes just because of his impulsivity. it's not a bad thing, but it lands them both in some real shit sometimes. like when that kid in the grade above was pushing jongin and sehun around because they were freshmen and they were easy targets: skinny, dancers, small. kyungsoo tried to hold chanyeol's arm but he forgot about the other one, only remembering it when he saw his arm swing for the guy. that had landed them both a week of detentions. 

chanyeol was just. passionate. he couldn't keep a lid on it all the time and nor did he ever really try to. kyungsoo never really wanted him to. it was kind of the entire reason kyungsoo was giving up on them, or maybe, just the thought of their relationship turning into something romantic. if chanyeol felt the same way, he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut, and he hasn't said anything remotely close to a confession in the whole time they'd been friends, so kyungsoo gives it up as a bad job and tries to get over it. 

but chanyeol just parked his car in front of kyungsoo's house at 1am, and is standing outside throwing pebbles at his bedroom window. 

kyungsoo's door opens and his mother stands there, blocking the light from the hallway in a fluffy pink robe and velvet slippers, rubbing her eyes and gesturing out of the window. "just go with him, would you? and tell him he'll scratch the windows if he keeps doing this," she sighs. 

"he knows, mom, he just doesn't care," kyungsoo snorts quietly, pulling on hiking boots and tucking his pyjama bottoms into them. "i'll text you when i'm coming home." 

she gives him a tired smile and pats his cheek. he leans over and presses a kiss to her forehead and nods. "wear a coat! it's cold." 

he picks up the jacket he's had since he started high school from the pile on his desk chair and slips down the stairs quietly, to avoid waking his dad. when he opens the front door, chanyeol is stood on the porch, all six feet two inches of him crowding the small space.

"you do know it's one o'clock in the morning, right?" he asks, just to check. 

"i'm not an idiot," chanyeol rolls his eyes and gestures over his shoulder to his car. they're silent as they settle in and fasten their seat belts, chanyeol putting a disk in the stereo. "i made a new mix." 

"you are literally the only person on the planet who still burns CD's," kyungsoo shakes his head with a smile and rests his head against the cold window. he watches the scenery pass as chanyeol drives, the moon shining bright overhead and the stars becoming brighter and multiplying as they get further away from the city lights. "where are we going?" he asks. 

"just for a drive," chanyeol answers, shrugging his shoulders and sparing a look at his best friend. "my mind is like, buzzing. i needed to clear it and thought i'd pull you along with me." 

"need i say again, it is one o'clock in the morning," kyungsoo sulks a little. "i could've been asleep! what would you have done then?" 

chanyeol shrugs again, and pushes his dyed-bronze bangs out of his eyes, "i guess the pebbles would just have gotten bigger and bigger until you woke up." 

"you're awful, you know that, right?" kyungsoo laughs. "my mom says you gotta stop with that, you're gonna scratch the windows." 

there's no answer, and kyungsoo doesn't press for one, just turns his attention back to the forest they're driving through. he thinks they're going to the river on the other side of the forest. it's not huge, but everyone goes there during the summers. it's a good place to hang out, play around in the water and countless couples always have their first dates there. 

sure enough, ten minutes later, chanyeol parks and climbs out, kyungsoo following. 

they find a patch of grass a few feet away from the water, the sound of it instantly calming kyungsoo's building nerves. he doesn't know why chanyeol would bring him to a place like this, he's pretty sure everyone knows it's a romantic spot. but kyungsoo shakes his head, telling himself off for letting his thoughts wander that far. 

he's surprised when chanyeol sits next to him and pulls a huge blanket from seemingly out of nowhere. "what's this?" he asks, pulling the blanket up to his shoulders. 

"i'm not that much of an asshole, dude," chanyeol laughs, lying down on the grass next to kyungsoo and staring at the sky. "i don't want you to like, catch pneumonia and die." 

"good to know," kyungsoo responds, shuffling closer for heat. the sky looks amazing. he's been here plenty of times, but never late at night, when the stars twinkle at him and there's so many. "why are we here?" 

chanyeol sighs, "i don't know what to do, man." 

"about what?" 

"my life," he answers, sounding worn down and tired. "what i'm gonna do at college, without my family, without you, without your family. without the guys. without this goddamn city."

"you hate this city," kyungsoo points out, confused. chanyeol had never once let on he felt like this. he always talked about getting out, making a life away from their hometown. kyungsoo didn't really mind where they lived, but he guesses it's never really suffocated him like it did chanyeol. 

"i do, i really fucking do," he hesitates. "but everything i know is here." 

he doesn't elaborate and kyungsoo assumes he's gathering his thoughts. he just keeps staring at the sky, thinking if he could fly, he would go so high all he would be able to see is the stars. 

~

it's an hour later, and they've moved closer to the stream when chanyeol starts talking again. kyungsoo doesn't mind silence, usually chanyeol fills it with his blabbering. and he has been, it's just been rather fragmented. 

"what if this city forgets me?" he wonders, flicking water at kyungsoo. 

kyungsoo shoots him a dirty look before answering, "how could anyone forget you, chanyeol park? you're too damn loud to stay out of anyone's head." 

chanyeol snorts, pulling a flask out of his coat pocket. kyungsoo recognises it as the one chanyeol's dad gave him back on his birthday in november. he takes a swig, flinches, and passes it to kyungsoo. "i don't think that's the best idea," he mumbles, screwing the cap back on and tucking it into his own pocket. the taller boy only sighs and leans back on his hands. 

"i don't even like it anyway," he says, picking blades of grass. "i just thought it might help chill me out."

pausing, kyungsoo turns his head to really look at chanyeol. he's tired, no, exhausted. that much is obvious, given the purpling circles under his eyes, there's an outbreak of pimples happening on his right cheek, his lips are pale and chapped. his eyes though, are what keep kyungsoo looking. they're so droopy, and tired and they don't look like his usual huge, brown, excited eyes. kyungsoo doesn't think he's ever seen chanyeol so sad. 

with this realisation, he puts his hand on chanyeol's shoulder, then the back of his neck and pulls him close. kyungsoo is quite a bit smaller than chanyeol but he curls the taller boy around him and holds him close. "what's got you lookin' so sad, park?" he asks quietly, stroking his hand down chanyeol's back. 

this level of affection is nothing new, they've been spooning buddies since they were old enough to understand they were even spooning. they were just cuddly by the nature of their friendship, but you would never catch kyungsoo holding any of his other friends like this. but then again, he hadn't loved them for nearly as long as he'd loved chanyeol. 

"i don't know, soo," he whispers into kyungsoo's neck. "i'm so fucking confused about everything." 

kyungsoo doesn't speak and lets chanyeol gather his thoughts again. 

"why do i have to decide right now what i'm going to do with my life? why is it so important to everyone whether i make so much money? my mom told me not to do music because i won't earn anything unless i get famous. imagine doing something you love because you love it, instead of doing something you don't care about because you want money. it feels shitty to me. i don't want to waste four years of my life bullshitting my way through a degree i won't be passionate about, y'know?" kyungsoo nods, he kind of gets it. "i just want to be happy. is that too much to ask?" 

kyungsoo shakes his head. he's kind of disappointed with himself that chanyeol didn't say something sooner, not when they're literally months away from moving away to start their new lives, or whatever. "i don't think it's too much to ask. if you want to do music and you know that's what will make you happy, then do music. talk to your parents, they're not monsters that are hellbent on ensuring your unhappiness, dude." 

chanyeol nods and moves away, separating himself from kyungsoo. 

"and, well," he starts again, in a quieter voice. "it's you as well, soo." 

kyungsoo blinks. "me? what about me?" 

"i love you," chanyeol says in one breath, his shoulders sagging like a huge weight was just taken off. 

kyungsoo misses it completely. "i love you too, yeol. you're my best friend," he smiles, and reaches out to pat his best friend on the knee. 

frowning, chanyeol tries again. 

"no, soo, like. i love you. a lot. more than anyone else in the world, actually," he rushes, picking grass faster and faster. "i always have and i think i always will. they say you never forget your first love right?" he laughs awkwardly, lifting his eyes up to look at kyungsoo, who sits there in silence. 

kyungsoo thinks he's dreaming, naturally. he pinches himself, and yep, he felt that and now his wrist stings. he takes in the other's slightly trembly breaths, his shaking hands, his big bright eyes that seem so much clearer now. " _why?_ " he asks, breathless and his own eyes wide open. 

"i don't have reasons, man. i just know. you're the only person i can ever think of loving like this," he replies, his voice quiet but gaining confidence. "i don't ever want to love anyone like i love you." 

kyungsoo shakes his head for the hundredth time that night, "no, i mean, why now? we're moving in months, chanyeol. you've had literally all our lives up till now and you drop this on me at 2am? dude, _what the fuck._ " 

chanyeol stares while kyungsoo sulks at the river. 

"how did you even keep it to yourself?" he continues, eyes boring into chanyeol's. "you have the biggest mouth of anyone i've ever known, you can't keep a secret to save your life. what is going on? is this a prank?" 

"no!" chanyeol blurts, scrambling to hold kyungsoo's hands in his own. "no, jesus, what the fuck? this would be a fucking shitty prank. i've never lied or kept it a secret, i've never pretended not to love you, kyungsoo. i've never had any reason to. i really, really love you, and it's okay if you don't feel the same way. i'll move on, you know. or at least i hope i will. i don't really know how any of this works. i just. i felt so wrong not telling you properly. i feel like we're on the edge of something and i had to tell you before we fall off. can you imagine if we moved away and stopped being friends and i never got to tell you how much i love you? and i haven't even given you a single mixtape? fucking shitty." 

kyungsoo stares at chanyeol, and thinks he's telling the truth. he's always been the sweetest to kyungsoo, he's always defended him and protected him when people were cruel. 

"say something, please?" chanyeol asks earnestly. "don't friend-break-up with me." 

"that isn't a thing," kyungsoo answers immediately, looking at chanyeol, and asking himself why the words won't come. "chanyeol, i... don't know what to say. i've been wishing you would say that to me for fucking years and now, here you are, it's not a dream, and you're telling me you love me. not just love me, but like, love love me. i just can't believe you. it's nearly fucking three a.m. and i can't believe you."

"can i kiss you?" chanyeol's immediate response knocks kyungsoo back. _who even asks that?_ chanyeol, apparently. "please? i just. you have to believe me. i love you, kyungsoo, jesus fucking christ, i really do." 

kyungsoo takes a deep breath, and nods slowly. he doesn't breathe, though, when chanyeol moves closer, their noses bumping, chanyeol's breath fanning across kyungsoo's mouth and cheeks. "you sure?" the taller murmurs, and kyungsoo nods again, closing his eyes. 

he feels chanyeol's lips on his cheek, then on his other cheek, feather light presses. one on the tip of his nose, his chin. then finally a minuscule touch on his lips. kyungsoo takes a deep breath and leans forward, capturing chanyeol's lips with his own. they don't move, they stay there for what feels like forever, but must only be ten seconds at most. 

there's no fireworks, or sparks in his veins. just an overwhelming feeling of relief, because it feels so fucking right, like they were meant to be like this, right now, at this exact moment in time. 

they break apart and chanyeol presses his forehead to kyungsoo's and entwines his fingers with the smaller boy's. of course, chanyeol's hand fits perfectly. "you felt it, right?" chanyeol asks quietly, staring at their joined hands. kyungsoo only nods again. 

~ 

it's nearly 5 a.m. when kyungsoo realises something as he's tucked into chanyeol's side.

"i love you," kyungsoo whispers, feeling like his insides are on the outside and chanyeol is free to go through everything he feels. "i didn't say that before. but i do. so much." 

chanyeol takes his hands and holds kyungsoo's face, leaning in and kissing him again. this time, he moves. he takes kyungsoo's plump lips between his own and kyungsoo is thrilled at the feeling of chapped lips finally on his own. their kiss is languid and slow, there's no promise of something more. it's comfort, it's what they need, it's exactly what they want. kyungsoo nips chanyeol's bottom lip with his teeth and then kisses it again when chanyeol pouts. 

"i'm pissed you took forever, though," kyungsoo sighs and leans his forehead on chanyeol's broad shoulder. "seriously, you've put me through some real shit." 

chanyeol laughs, carding his fingers through the hair at kyungsoo's nape, "you could have said something as well! it's not my fault." 

kyungsoo digs a finger in chanyeol's ribs and smiles when chanyeol jerks back, letting out a loud "OW". "but out of the two of us, who was most likely to confess first?" he questions, smug when chanyeol frowns. "that's right, it's you and your big mouth." 

before kyungsoo could laugh about it, chanyeol pounces on him and knocks him back while the taller hovers over him, hands on either side of his head. "at least we know now," he says, voice deep and husky. "plus, you don't know how fucking great my big mouth can be." 

flushing, kyungsoo laughs somewhat nervously and brings his hands up to rest on chanyeol's shoulders. "i'll help you through the other stuff, about your parents and college. i'll be on your side," he smiles and chanyeol swears, surging down and kissing kyungsoo differently this time. pulling and sucking on his lips, licking into his mouth, and kyungsoo is giving back as good as he gets, all while desperately willing away an unfortunate boner. 

when they pull apart, they're both gasping and chanyeol falls next to kyungsoo and pulls him half onto his chest, both of them now staring at each other while the stars slowly begin to disappear as the sky gets gradually lighter. 

"what do we do now?" kyungsoo wonders. 

"we make it work," chanyeol replies, voice airy. 

kyungsoo grins to himself and snuggles closer, and from the outside, it'd look like nothing between them has changed. just chanyeol park and kyungsoo do being weirdly close and not giving a shit. but kyungsoo can feel it, he feels the difference. it's not big and bright and blaring, it's more like a subtle pull to chanyeol, he just wants to be as close as he can be.

 _of course we'll make it work_ , kyungsoo thinks, staring as the sky turns orange. _we always have, and we always will._

**Author's Note:**

> hello it is i, returned from the pits of hell ! 
> 
> i really hope u enjoyed this? its the first time ive posted anything chansoo even tho theyre my absolute favourites? scandalous 
> 
> i know theres probably tons of mistakes im just so lazy and i'll fix it in the morning because i finished writing this ten minutes ago lmao but at least its something!! 
> 
> thank u for taking the time to read my trash :) <333


End file.
